


Hidden Truths (Sansa/Sandor)

by XxLittleBirdxX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: All the Smut, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLittleBirdxX/pseuds/XxLittleBirdxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very AU story in which Sansa flees The Vale, fearing that if she does not that Littlefinger will force his unwanted sexual advances further than just kisses and small touches. With the intent to seek out what little family she has left in Riverrun, she instead gets lost and ends up on the Quiet Isle where Sandor Clegane resides, living as the Gravedigger. SanSan ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Truths (Sansa/Sandor)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start this off by asking that you all please be PATIENT. I do apologize because this story starts off slow with no dialogue as it's Sansa leaving The Vale. That changes towards the end and I promise that the following chapters will have more action, dialogue...and eventually very smutty smut with Sansa and Sandor, however I can't promise how long that will take as I want it to feel real, and I apparently enjoy torturing myself with slow burns. 
> 
> I would absolutely LOVE any and all feedback. Whether it be positive, so I know that people are enjoying it and would like for me to continue - or negative, if you think there's something that I should change. I would also be thankful for a BETA if anyone is willing to read over the chapters before I post them and help me out a bit with typos and such! I hope you enjoy! Leave comments letting me know what you think.  
> You can contact me here or on tumblr. My tumblr url is: http://klaroline-westeros.tumblr.com/

Sansa/Alayne's POV

* * *

  
Alayne lay completely still in the confines of the small area. Her back was pressed against one side the creaking wood of the cart that jostled her every few seconds as it was pulled along through the gravel and dirt. Her heart beat so heavily against her chest that she was certain someone would hear.  
  
Closing her eyes, the girl thought about what had passed, rather than allow herself to become overwhelmed by fear at the unknown that was to come.  
  
She had long since become used to using the alias of Alayne Stone. There were many times whenever she envisioned that Sansa Stark was simply a stupid girl from her past. That Sansa Stark was dead, but a part of her refused to believe that. A part of her didn't want to. Whilst living as Alayne, she had spent much time with Lord Baelish who passed as her father. It was Littlefinger that had spurred her impulsive decision.  
  
Littlefinger had started to visit her late at night, his breath reeking of wine. At first, she had thought little of it. He always enjoyed touching her or finding something to do that he thought should be rewarded with a kiss from Alayne, so whenever he had sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair and mumbling to her incoherently, she had felt a bit of unease and had simply decided to pretend to have fallen back asleep with the hope that he would leave..and he did. The first time.  
  
After that he would come back and his touches became more inappropriate. The last time he had murmured something about showing her how to please her future husband. Alayne had pleaded for him to stop, but he hadn't. Littlefinger had pressed kisses against her neck, whispering to her that she would remain a maiden and not to be afraid.  
  
Regardless of the fact that she was uncertain about what he meant to do, relief had flooded through Alayne whenever Littlefinger was interrupted by the Maester, who was asking for him. It wasn't uncommon for the Maester to show up at odd hours with how ill Sweetrobin was. She knew that he wouldn't have stopped if he hadn't been called away.  
  
After that, Alayne had been presented with the opportunity to flee only a few days later whenever she overheard a man talking about leaving with a cart of turnips. She had convinced another that her Father wanted the winch sent down for supplies and that she simply wanted to ride. It certainly wasn't proper for a Lady to do such a thing, but as she was only his bastard and had been nothing short of a good, obedient daughter; questions weren't asked.  
  
Sneaking into the cart had been more difficult but she had somehow managed whenever nobody was around and now it felt as if she had been riding in there for hours. Her entire body cramped from laying still, and she longed for a breath of fresh air rather than the stuffy smell of turnips and dirt that she was forced to intake.  
  
____________________________  
  
Alayne slowly cracked open her eyes, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at the darkness that she was met with. Slowly, she sat up just enough to lift the woolen cloak and peek outside. Darkness had fallen.  
  
She had been certain that she had only closed her eyes moments ago, but at some point she must have fallen asleep. As embarrassing as it was, Alayne knew that she had to get out of the cart soon, if only because her bladder demanded it. Silence met her ears and gingerly she sat up, gaze seeking out the only source of light and realizing that the men were sprawled out next to a fire, fast asleep. It was now or never.  
  
______________________________  
  
After slipping out of the cart with only the cloak, she had ended up trudging off into the darkness after an internal debate about whether or not to wake up the men and ask for their help. They had seemed nice enough whenever she had seen them at The Vale, but Alayne knew that looks could and often were deceiving.  
  
After spending hours walking, the sun had finally risen and she had never been more glad for it. The entire time she had walked, she questioned leaving The Vale. What a fool she had been. The Hound had been right all that time ago. She was nothing more than a stupid Little Bird, except this time she had decided to fly off on her own and now she would be lucky to survive.  
  
Exhausted, starving, frightened and dehydrated, she collapsed at the edge of a bank of water, unsure of where she even was at that point. Whenever she had made the decision to flee The Vale, she had done so with the intentions of seeking out her family in Riverrun and could only hope that she was close to there now.  
  
After drinking her fill of the water, she forced herself upright, squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun as she looked across the river. She knew she must be at the Trident and if she had made it this far, she could cross over and keep walking until she made it to Riverrun or at the very least hopefully found anyone that would be willing to take her there. She wanted nothing more than to rest but knew that by now Littlefinger would have sent people searching for her and it was only a matter of time before she was found if she didn't keep moving. While she was still frightened, the idea of making it to Riverrun was now more enticing than returning to The Vale, where she knew Littlefinger would be waiting, and unhappily so.  
  
Having never been a very strong swimmer, she struggled to make it across the river, the skirts of her dress and her cloak weighting her down. Eventually she made it to the other side and began walking once more, feeling as if at any moment her legs would give out. The ground beneath her had grown wet. No longer was she walking on grass and stones, but instead - mudflats, and Alayne could only pray to the old gods and the new that the tides didn't return anytime soon.  
  
Pausing whenever she spotted what looked like an island, she could distantly see figures moving about. Hesitantly, Alayne moved forward, watching them. It seemed as if uncertainty was the only thing she experienced since leaving The Vale. That and fear. Almost as if fate were mocking her, she heard a voice behind her and whirled around, only to come face to face with a group of men, all wearing faded brown robes and cowls atop their heads. Some even had cloth covering most of their faces, but their eyes were still visible and all of them were focused on her.  
  
"I beg pardon my lords," she gasped out, her tone fearful. "I was ..separated from my family while traveling, and I'm not sure where I am.." the lie left her mouth without her even thinking about it. After living a lie, under a false alias, this seemed like such a small thing. Besides, she had been truthful about not knowing where she was.  
  
For a few tense seconds, silence stretched. Finally, one of them stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"You're near the Trident and the Quiet Isle, dear girl. I'm Brother Narbert. You look as if you could do with some rest. Why don't you accompany us to the Island? There we can seek the guidance of the Elder Brother and find a way to reunite you with your loved ones," came his reply.  
  
Alayne wasn't sure which part of her compelled her to agree, or if it was simply because he had shown her kindness, where she had expected nothing but the worst from strangers that she might meet. After the time she had spent in King's Landing, her encounter with the mob and then the time she had spent with Lord Baelish, her trusting nature had diminished some.  
  
_________________________  
  
Once they had made it to the Island, she tried to recall what she had heard about the Quiet Isle. The man had called himself 'Brother Narbert' and so she took that as meaning that they were men of the Faith that her Septa had once told her about.  
  
"What's your name, my Lady?" Brother Narbert questioned as they continued walking.  
  
"Alayne Stone, my Lord." her reply was instant, but only seconds later she cringed, realizing she had just willingly given the name of the girl that Lord Baelish would send men searching for. "Do you get visitors here often, Brother Narbert?" she added hastily.  
  
"At times, yes. Mostly the men who come here are seeking to atone for their sins and begin a new life," he explained.  
  
Alayne allowed her gaze to travel across the island. All of the brothers were dressed the same as the ones that she walked with. She looked on curiously at a hooded Brother who was digging a grave. From the look of the recently dug up soil, many other graves had been dug on either side of that one.  
  
As they neared, his head lifted, though Sansa could see nothing of his face. He seemed to glance away for a moment before his head snapped back up and she could all but feel him staring at her intently. An odd sensation ran through her and she averted her gaze, focusing on the ground as she walked, only lifting it to glance fervently over her shoulder a few times.  
  
Trying to put the intense way that the man digging the grave had seemed to be staring at her out of her mind, Alayne instead looked ahead, noticing a wooden door that swung open right before they reached it.  
  
"Elder Brother, I would like to introduce you to Alayne Stone. We happened across her near here," Brother Narbert said, gesturing between her and the man in the doorway.  
  
Craning her head a bit, Alayne looked up at the taller man, who offered her a kind smile, one that she timidly returned.  
  
"It's a pleasure, Lady Alayne. Please, come inside. Brother Narbert, would you mind seeing if there is something we have that she could wear?" he replied, taking in her appearance. Alayne felt her cheeks growing warm as shame flushed through her. She knew how she must look. Her dress was torn, wet from wading through the water and coated with mud in places. Scrapes covered her arms and hands - some of them which she had no idea how she had even gotten.  
  
Self consciously, Alayne lifted a hand and attempted to smooth her hair, knowing that it too must look awful. A Lady wasn't supposed to be seen like this..but then, until she reached Riverrun and revealed who she truly was, she would remain a bastard girl. "Thank you, Ser." she murmured quietly, stepping inside. It appeared to be a cave. It certainly wasn't like anything she had ever been inside before, but regardless, it was the safest she had felt in days.  
  
Seeming to sense her discomfort, the Elder Brother kept his distance while the others all left, until they were completely alone. "The terrain around here is difficult to navigate," he added simply as if that alone explained her disheveled appearance. Whenever he said that, she felt a bit better. Almost as if she needn't be ashamed of it.  
  
A loud sound had Alayne turning to see the door being flung open so hard that it slammed against the wall of the cave. In strode the same large man that she had seen digging the graves. Without a word he headed straight towards her and for each step that he took, she took one the opposite way, but soon enough he stood in front of her and she felt frozen in fear, judging by the violent manner that he had entered, she guessed he wasn't happy about something..or perhaps he recognized her from The Vale and sought to return her?  
  
"Brother Digger, what's the meaning of this?" the Elder Brother demanded, attempting to step between them.  
  
The other man didn't reply. Instead he lifted a hand. Whenever his palm touched her, Alayne flinched but he did nothing other than force her face upwards as he stared down at her. "Little Bird?" the man finally spoke, his voice a familiar rasp, tone conveying disbelief. It was an emotion that Alayne Stone shared at that moment, because even before he reached up and ripped off the cloth that covered his face and pulled down his cowl, she knew that the voice belonged to someone she had never expected to lay eyes upon again. _The Hound._


End file.
